la_rosa_de_guadalupefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Discusión:La droga del amor/@comment-186.28.143.243-20170724011033
https://www.spine-health.com/* * Search form CONDITIONSTREATMENTWELLNESSFORUMS You are here * *Espanol *Dolor De Cuello *Dolor de cuello crónico: ¿qué afección está causando mi dolor de cuello? =Dolor de cuello crónico: ¿qué afección está causando mi dolor de cuello?= SHARENEWSLETTERSBy John Heller, MD | Peer Reviewed Existen muchas afecciones que pueden causar un dolor de cuello crónico. La información presentada a continuación describe los síntomas de algunas de las causas más frecuentes del dolor de cuello crónico. Dolor de cuello que se irradia por el brazo Un dolor que se irradia por el brazo, y posiblemente hasta las manos y los dedos, generalmente tiene su origen en una hernia discal cervical o una estenosis de agujero intervertebral que pinza un nervio en el cuello. El dolor puede estar acompañado por adormecimiento o hormigueo en los brazos o las manos. Estos síntomas pueden ser de aparición repentina o de evolución gradual. El enfoque del tratamiento de una hernia discal cervical es guiado por la duración y la intensidad del dolor y el grado de afectación del nervio cervical y de la médula espinal. Lo más común es que los síntomas sean temporales y puedan ser tratados con éxito mediante tratamientos no quirúrgicos (tales como medicamentos, fisioterapia y manipulaciones). Si el dolor no se alivia con el tratamiento médico dentro de 6 a 12 semanas, entonces se puede recomendar un tratamiento quirúrgico. Dolor de cuello que está relacionado con ciertas actividades o posturas Un dolor de cuello de evolución lenta (generalmente de varios años) y que suele aparecer como resultado de ciertas actividades o de ciertas posiciones del cuello, generalmente es causado por una estenosis de agujero cervical. Generalmente es la compresión de una raíz nerviosa de un lado de la columna lo que causa la mayoría de los síntomas. Este tipo de estenosis vertebral se debe a cambios relacionados con el desgaste o el envejecimiento en las articulaciones del cuello (las articulaciones facetarias) o en los bordes de los discos. Estos cambios pueden ser diagnosticados mediante una resonancia magnética o una tomografía computarizada con mielografía. Igual como en los casos de hernia discal, el principal tratamiento de la estenosis es el tratamiento médico (medicamentos, fisioterapia, ejercicios, inyecciones, etc.). Si el dolor es grave o de larga duración, o si el impedimento funcional es de suficiente gravedad, se puede recomendar una cirugía para ampliar el espacio intervertebral y dar más espacio a la raíz nerviosa. Article continues below Dolor de brazo con falta de coordinación Un dolor que se irradia por el brazo, y que es acompañado por síntomas como una falta de coordinación en brazos y piernas, dificultades con la motricidad fina y dolores punzantes intermitentes e infrecuentes, generalmente es causado por una estenosis vertebral cervical con mielopatía. Estos síntomas, que son causados por una hernia discal cervical o por cambios degenerativos en las articulaciones que pueden ejercer presión sobre la médula espinal, generalmente son de evolución lenta. Los síntomas pueden no progresar durante años y, luego, el paciente puede notar un empeoramiento de sus dificultades de coordinación que es seguido, otra vez, por un largo período sin cambios. Los tratamientos médicos pueden ayudar a aliviar el dolor de brazo crónico, pero la opción de tratamiento definitiva para la compresión de la médula espinal (que causa las dificultades de coordinación) es una cirugía para descomprimir el canal vertebral. Article continues below Dolor de cuello que persiste por más de unos meses y puede cambiar de intensidad Puede ser indicador de una degeneración discal cervical sintomática un dolor de cuello crónico leve que en ocasiones se recrudece, que empeora con ciertas posturas o actividades y que puede estar acompañado por un dolor de brazo. Aunque las degeneraciones discales cervicales ocurren en casi todos los humanos, los síntomas de estas "canas de la columna" aparecen con menos frecuencia y generalmente son de corta duración. No obstante, puede pasar algo, como una herida por torsión del espacio intervertebral, que provoque la aparición de síntomas y que, en algunas de estas personas, pueda llevar a un dolor de cuello crónico. Tales síntomas son, muchas veces, proporcionales al nivel de actividad de la persona; es decir, entre más se utilicen los hombros, los brazos y el cuello, más duelen. In This Article: *Tipos de dolor de cuello *Dolor de cuello crónico: ¿qué afección está causando mi dolor de cuello? *Video de torceduras y esguinces de cuello Dolor de cuello que es peor por la mañana y al final del día Paradójicamente, también hay pacientes para quienes el dolor es mayor por la mañana al levantarse y al final del día. Estas personas muchas veces se sienten mejor cuando están moviendo el cuello y generalmente prefieren los días asoleados y cálidos en vez de los de frío, lluvia y cielo cubierto. Estos síntomas son muy parecidos a los experimentados por los pacientes con artrosis de las articulaciones que apoyan el peso corporal (por ejemplo, las caderas y las rodillas). Se cree que los cambios artríticos en las articulaciones facetarias juegan un papel en estas personas. La degeneración del cartílago de las articulaciones facetarias puede causar dolor, y suele ocurrir en adultos mayores (mayores de 60 años). Las articulaciones facetarias están diseñadas para rozar superficies lisas, pero mientras el cartílago se degenera, produce mucha fricción, y hay una correspondiente pérdida de amplitud de movimiento. El dolor crónico generalmente es peor a primera hora de la mañana. ...Pueden emplearse ejercicios de amplitud de movimiento, fisioterapia, tracción y manipulaciones, para ayudar a preservar la amplitud de movimiento y reducir el dolor crónico. Además de las afecciones arriba mencionadas, existen varias afecciones cervicales menos frecuentes. Estas afecciones cervicales pueden causar dolores de hombro, de muñeca, de codo o de cabeza. Next Page: Video de torceduras y esguinces de cuelloPAGES:*1 *2 *3 Editor's Top Picks https://www.spine-health.com/video/video-de-torceduras-y-esguinces-de-cuello Video de torceduras y esguinces de cuello https://www.spine-health.com/espanol/ciatica/ejercicios-para-el-alivio-del-dolor-ciatico Ejercicios para el alivio del dolor ciático https://www.spine-health.com/video/video-de-la-hernia-de-disco-cervical Video de la hernia de disco cervical https://www.spine-health.com/espanol/dolor-de-cuello/esguince-cervical-causas-y-remedios Esguince cervical: causas y remedios https://www.spine-health.com/espanol/lumbalgia/sintomas-diagnostico-y-tratamiento-de-la-lumbalgia Síntomas, diagnóstico y tratamiento de la lumbalgia https://www.spine-health.com/espanol/ciatica/lo-que-usted-debe-saber-sobre-la-ciatica Lo que usted debe saber sobre la ciática SPINE-HEALTH EN ESPAÑOL*Spine-health en español *Anatomía de la columna vertebral *Artritis y osteoartritis *Ciática *Cirugía de cuello y espalda *Descanso e insomnio *Disfunción de la articulación sacroilíaca *Dolor de cuello *Dolor de piernas *Ejercicio físico *Enfermedad degenerativa de disco *Especialistas en columna vertebral *Espondilolistesis *Estenosis raquídea *Hernia de disco *Inyecciones contra el dolor *Lumbalgia *Videos en español advertisementadvertisementFind a Doctor Physician/Surgeon (MD or DO) Chiropractor (DC) Other Health ProfessionalFind a Spine CenteradvertisementHealth Information (Sponsored)*Scoliosis and Complex Revision Surgery *Artificial Disc Replacement and Fusion Surgery *SCS for Chronic Back Pain *Advantages of Artificial Disc Replacement *Sacroiliac Joint Disorders *Best Mattress For Easing Back Pain *Endoscopic Spine Surgery Guide *Solutions for Failed Back Surgery Syndrome *Considering Epidural Steroid Injections *Relief from Spinal Stenosis Back Pain Resources*Back Conditions A-Z *Doctor Advice *Education Centers *Image Gallery *Spine Health Glossary *En Español *Find a Back Doctor *Find a Spine Center *For Spine Professionals *Become a Doctor Member About Spine-health*About Us *Contact Us *Awards *Careers *Site Map *Privacy Policy *Terms of Use *Advertising *Sponsor Policy *Other Veritas Health Websites: *Arthritis-health *Sports-health *Osteoporosis-health View site: Desktop‌ | Mobile Spine-health publishes original articles written for patients by over 100 physician authors and peer-reviewed by a 17 member Medical Advisory Board. This trusted, independent site is supported by hundreds of physician members and visited by millions of patients and their physicians. The information in Spine-health.com is not intended as a substitute for medical professional help or advice but is to be used only as an aid in understanding back pain. © 1999-2017 Veritashealth.com. All rights reserved. version.6.03.045-6.03.001